Sonnet 47
by trishaj48
Summary: This is the scene I wish I would have seen after Sara read Gil's letter.  Disclaimer enclosed.


_Parts of this story was taken from LEAPIN' LIZARDS. My thanks to the writers and producers (who own it all) for allowing us to use their ideas for our stories._

The madness all started with the disappearance of a Black Jack dealer named Chyna De Vere. When the CSI's checked her apartment they found a large area on the carpet which at one time was blood, large enough to suspect foul play. It had obviously been cleaned with a carpet cleaner, but it was blood all the same.

Some dirt on the carpet lead them to a pig farmer named Hank Connors. Connors quickly became the number one suspect in the disappearance and possible death of Chyna. When Captain Brass went to question Connors gunfire broke out, it ended with Connors taking his own life.

Things took a strange turn when it was discovered that Connors, Chyna's husband Preston and a Ms. Shannon Turner all belonged to a UFO club that truly believed in some sort of a reptilian conspiracy. Further investigation found the remains of Mrs. De Vere, a bullet found imbedded in the bones lead Doc Robbins to believe she was murdered.

Nick and Warrick stayed at the lab; they wanted to prove that the bullet came from one of Connors many guns. Gil and Sara headed home.

Sara sat on the bed watching a movie and eating some yogurt, Gil and Hank, the dog, sat on the bed also.

"I always feel sorry for the monster," Sara said.

"Then you better turn it off before they use the oxygen destroyer on him," Gil said, smiling.

Gil stood, whistled for the dog and headed out the room.

Sara set down her yogurt and picked up the remote to turn off the set, it was then that she noticed an envelope sticking out of Gil's book of Shakespearean poetry. Taking out the envelope she was surprised to see that it was partially addressed to her.

Had Gil started a letter to her while he was away on sabbatical? If he had, why had he not mailed it?

Sara was about to call him, ask him about it.

She looked toward the direction he had gone then changed her mind, she just removed the letter and read it.

"_I don't know why I find it so difficult to express my feelings for you, Even though we're far apart, I can see you as vividly as if you were here with me. I said I'll miss you, I do. As Shakespeare more ably wrote my sentiment in Sonnet 47, Betwixt mine eye and heart a league is took, And each doth good turns now unto the other. When that mine eye is famished for a look, Or heart in love with sighs himself doth smother, With my love's picture then my eye doth feast And to the painted banquet bids my heart. Another time mine eye is my heart's guest, And in his thoughts of love doth share a part. So either by thy picture or my love, Thyself away are present still with me; For thou no farther than my thoughts canst move, And I am still with them, and they with thee; Or if they sleep, thy picture in my sight Awakes my heart to heart's and eye's delight."_

Sara lay the letter on the bed and headed toward their shared office. Standing in the doorway she smiled as she seen him working on his miniature. The thing sent chills up her spine but he had told her it helped him relax and it was a way to get into the miniature killers mind.

"Hey," Sara whispered.

Gil set down what he was doing and looked at her, there was a smile in her eyes that he knew well; she needed him. Gil held his arms out to her, Sara smiled and walked toward him.

Gil wrapped his arms around her and lay his head against her breasts, Sara kissed the top of his head.

"I read it," she said, slowly running her hands down his back.

"What?" he asked, sliding his hands under her shirt and cupping her bare breasts with his hands.

Sara moaned softly at his touch, "Your letter. It is beautiful."

"Aw," Gil said, as he pulled her shirt over her head and kissed each nipple, "But no where near as beautiful as you."

Sara took Gil's hand and looked toward the bedroom, Gil smiled and stood. Hank started to follow his human pets, but a familiar look from the man told him now was not the time to join them on the bed.

Kisses were shared as clothing was shed.

Sara backed him up to the bed and whispered "Lay down."

He laid on the bed, sitting slightly upward. His bright blue eyes watching as Sara crawled onto the bed and straddled his waist. She leaned down and captured his lips, she broke the kiss when neither could hardly breath.

Slowly Sara's kisses moved down to his neck, licking and sucking on his skin. Gil moaned loudly when she began working her tongue and lips on a spot right above his collarbone. The feeling of her tongue on him sent a shiver down his spine.

His thoughts seemed to cease when he felt Sara's lips move down, coming to a stop at his chest, caressing his nipples with her mouth.

Gil was lost in pleasure, he was sure nothing could feel better then this. That was until he felt her hands move lower down, wrapping around his manhood.

She moved her hands up and down his shaft all the while, licking and sucking at his head until she could taste the start of his climax.

Gil whispered for her to stop.

"What's the matter?" she asked, keeping her hands around his penis.

"I want to be inside you," Gil said.

Gil flipped them so he was on top.

Gil moved his lips down to her breasts, attacking her erect nipples, making sure to give each breast the same attention. He then moved down, dipping his tongue in her navel and licking her stomach.

Sara moaned at the feeling of his lips and tongue all over her body.

Gil slowly ran his hand down in between her legs and inserted a finger into her warmth, rubbing her nub. Gil inserted a second finger in her pumping, bringing her closer to climax.

He didn't want her to climax yet, he loved he sensation of feeling her climax when he was in her.

Sara felt Gil's manhood at her opening. She opened her eyes, her sight coming to rest on the man the loved hovering over her. Sara stared into Gil's blue eyes, her look urging him to enter her. Gently and swiftly, she felt Gil enter her body. She moaned at the feeling of becoming one with him.

"Please Gil..." Sara moaned.

Gil knew exactly what she wanted and sped up the pace as well as the intensity of each thrust.

Sara then felt him going deeper than he ever had before.

Gil knew she was close, he needed to feel her climax and he knew he could not hold out much longer.

Sara felt herself hit her peak and her orgasm took over her body, her womanhood tightening around Gil causing him to climax and send his seed deep into her.

Gil's body collapsed on Sara as they tried to regulate their breathing.

After a couple minutes, Gil pulled out of her warmth and rolled on to his back, moving Sara with him.

Sara laid her head on his chest as Gil pulled a sheet over their bodies and wrapped his arm around her.

The case would wait, the world would wait, right now all that mattered was their love.

"I love you, Sara." Gil whispered

"I love you too," Sara whispered.

THE END

_*Sonnet 47 by William Shakespeare_


End file.
